Esmargot
Esmargot is a female slug who lives in the tank with the fish. She is one of Bea's friends. Personality Esmargot is one of Bea's friends. She is generally laid-back, slimy and kind. Personal Life Esmargot was invited to Bea's sleepover party. She tortured Milo and Oscar for sneaking to their party ("Fish Sleepover Party"). When Mr. Baldwin was doing rollcall, Esmargot responded with "here!" ("Fish Out of Water"). When Bea became an adult, Esmargot spun around and told her she's doing something they all dreamed of doing but never did ("Bea Becomes an Adult Fish"). When Esmargot and Finberley was waiting for the bus, Murphy used the bathroom and they ran away ("Doggonit").Esmargot helped Bea become queen of the dance. When the Student Councils told Bea her answer was queen like, Esmargot told her they said "queen" Bea, but didn't say "queen Bea" ("Queen Bea"). Esmargot was one of the sick and hungry pilgrims. When Finberley felt sorry she was sick, she acually was ("Fail Fish"). When Oscar laughed at everything, Jocktopus pushed Oscar and Milo holded on to Esmargot ("Funny Fish"). Esmargot's counterpart was Esmarpunzel and was rescued by Oscar ("The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish"). She got in a bowl cause she sneezed, which spread germs. Her year in High School is supposed to be her year to shine ("Milo Gets a Ninja"). She was one of the many fishes who liked Bea. When Mr. Baldwin was rapping about the Swirlies, Esmargot stared in disbelief ("Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story"). When Coach Salmons was doing stretching with the girls, Esmargot, like everyone except Milo, was doing great. She laughed when Coach Salmons said the girls are stronger than him. When Milo became giant and came to Freshwater High, Esmargot screamed with all the other students and ran away ("Big Fish'). In poetry class, Esmargot's poem was "Bunnies are good, bunnies are great, I wish I was... a bunny". After Dr. Frog complimented her poem, she said all she could do in the world is try ("The Dark Side Of The Fish"). She was sitting with Milo Oscar and Bea at the Hokey Poke. Esmargot danced when Brandon Bubbler's music video came on. When Bassy took their order, Esmargot ordered chocolate, because chocolate gives her pep. They were shocked to find that Albert was there all along. She puts a little slime on him to make him visible. Albert thanks her and they both go to get tickets to the Brandon Bubbler concert. (Dollars and Fish ). She was working with the girls in their float. Esmargot helped the girls defeat the boy's float, but it turned out that the girls and the boys both won ("Fish Floaters"). Relationships Albert Glass She seems to be dating, Albert Glass the First, one of the smart boys at Freshwater High ("Doris Flores Gorgeous"). Also in Mr. Baldwins class she sits next to him. She put slime on Albert's face at the Hokey Poke to make him visible, and they happily went to get tickets to Brandon Bubbler's concert ("Dollars and Fish"). Finberley They are mostly seen together in every episode they are both in. Also in Fail Fish, Finberley asked if she was okay when she said she was sick, when Bea told her she was just acting. Background Information *Her name is a play off of the words "Escargot" (French cooked snails) and the name "Margo". *In Doris Flores Gorgeous, Esmargot dated Albert Glass the first. *She leaves green slime whenever she walks. *Her name is briefly seen in the yearbook. *She feels sick all the time ("Fail Fish"). *Esmargot sometimes known as "Esmargo", like in the yearbook, or Fishbook. Appearances *"Bea Stays in the Picture" *"Fish Sleepover Party" *"Fish Out of Water" *"Doris Flores Gorgeous" *"Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus" *"Bea Becomes an Adult Fish" *"Doggonit" *"Queen Bea" *"Fail Fish" *"Funny Fish" *"Baldwin the Super Fish" *"The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish" *"Milo Gets a Ninja" *"Dropsy! *"Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story" *"Big Fish" *"The Dark Side Of The Fish" *"Dollars and Fish" *"Fish Floaters" *"Two Clams in Love"